


The Dragon God's reawakening

by Violet_Stormbringer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and stuff, Gen, Mutilation?, Someone loses their right arm, gore?, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormbringer/pseuds/Violet_Stormbringer
Summary: An Entity so terrifyingly powerful that he needed to be sealed five hundred years ago has awakened and he's holding a grudge against the entirety of humanity for what's been done to him.





	1. Prologue

_The Dragon God was a fearsome entity. All powerful, and the strongest being in the world of Inferia, he was bent on the destruction of Inferia, going so far as to wage war on all of humanity in an attempt to wipe them out._

_It took many attempts to seal him away, a fearsome battle taking place that would rend the world in twain._

_There now exist two sides to Inferia, both different worlds in their own rights._

_The second part of Inferia would become known as The Spirit Realm, where the spirits resided and magic was plentiful. Any and all attempts to breach The Spirit Realm have been met with failure. To enter, one must be invited within._

_The Dragon God had four of his body parts removed from his body and sealed away._

_Two parts resided in Inferia, and two within The Spirit Realm._

_His **left claw, his right fang, his left eye,his right horn**. Each body part formed a weapon, **sword, spear, greatshield,** and **bow** respectively. _

_These weapons soon became known as The Dragon God Artifacts, a reminder of a time long ago._

__**Kazenkayta** , The Left Claw of The Dragon God is handed down by The Royal Family of Celelstia.  
**Gungnir** , The Right Fang of The Dragon God, a priceless treasure of The Dragon Race.  
**Mystica** , The Left Eye of The Dragon God, closely guarded by Gnome and Salamander.  
**Render** , The Right Horn of The Dragon God, closely guarded by Undine and Sylph.  


_If The Dragon God were to recover these artifacts of his, and return them to his body, he would become unstoppable. Inferia would not be able to survive another fight against The Dragon God._

_However, after five hundred years, The Dragon God now awakens, sealed within The Mana Tree, and as he wakes, The World responds in turn. Oceans growing more unsteady, water levels rising and falling within mere minutes of each other, Earthquakes leveling mountains, Fires growing cold, and The Wind forming tornadoes which remove buildings and trees from their roots._

_There may be none who could possibly stop him this time around._


	2. He awakens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five hundred years of fitful sleep, The Dragon God stirs and finally reawakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics means The Dragon God's PoV.  
> Italics indicate thought.

_**Floating amidst an empty space. A white Void with no end in sight, vision and hearing impaired until it was all he saw. He was sleeping, wasn't he? He wasn't sure.** _

_**His mind was a blank, all thoughts halted as he floated along the white Void. Slowly, ever so slowly, his thought would return to him. In the form of dreams, he would think.** _

_**The destruction of humanity, most of Inferia. Humans falling to their knees in futile attempts to surrender and spare their foolish lives, only to be erased from this world with naught but a single swipe of his hand.** _

_**Hand. He didn't have hands. He was a Dragon, wasn't he?** _

_**That being said, he preferred the form of a Human. It was so much easier to fight in. That brought a soundless chuckle to his sleeping lips, parting slightly as the thought amused him. How ironic, he thought, that humans would be destroyed by one who despises them, yet chooses their form as his own visage.** _

_**As he dreamt of humanity's destruction, a thought occurred to him. Shouldn't he have done it already? He wasn't lazy, especially not lazy enough to sleep through his own wrought destruction.** _

_**Then, it came to him.** _

_**He had been defeated. No, sealed. Put to sleep!** _

_**The realization struck him like a match against a tinderbox.** _

_**He stirred, willing himself to awaken. Anger. He was angry.** _

_**How dare they? How dare they? How dare they put him, the almighty Dragon God, to sleep!** _

_**Seal him away like some beast! Like a disobedient child sent to their room and left to rot!** _

_**His vision cleared, met with the white Void before him. His eyes blinked, once, twice, a third and fourth time, and he slowly came to.** _

_**The memories of the battle stuck with him. He had split Inferia in two, dividing the world so that he would have an easier time destroying it.** _

_**Yet here he was, within a White Void, and Inferia was no closer to it's destruction!** _

_**It angered him! He was furious! Livid! He had no other words to describe his feelings to himself!** _

_**With a flourish, his rage exploded outwards in a scream so loud it pierced the barriers of his seal and shook the Earth beneath the foolish mortals that did seal him away.** _

_**He lifted his arms and grabbed at the white Void. With strength unrivaled, he tore it asunder revealing the World of Inferia to him.** _


	3. A Simple Delivery Girl and her best friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Stormbringer is a simple Delivery Girl who just wants to live a normal life of delivering mail, telling bad puns, and taking care of her adopted children.
> 
> Script Dragonsil is her best friend, a Dragon turned human who is pretty handy with a spear. All he wants to do is protect his precious humanity from falling to the hands of all power beings who wish Humanity destroyed.
> 
> And of course, what they want is irrelevant to the world's plans for them, and things go wrong.

Her eyes were a dark purple, the same color as her hair which fell from underneath her hat in messy curls, mixed with white streaks.

She stood at ten feet, two inches tall and her skin was a dark color, as brown as the soil beneath their feet. Her scars miscolored the flesh across her face, but it made her face feel all the more warm and charming as she flashed a toothy grin.

She wore a red and black pattern colored tabard, which fell past her waist and over white puffy trousers with gold trimmed designs, of a foreign pattern across the right leg.

Her feet were bare, her toes idly digging themselves into the loose dirt.

"Another successful delivery!" She spoke. Her voice was smooth, yet there was a hidden pain within as she spoke, and she winced slightly as she lifted her arm in a salute.

Her mailbag had officially been emptied, and she felt accomplished. Flattening her bag out and stuffing the flap inside the bag to signal it's emptiness, she reached down to her waist and unclipped her hat from her belt. She lifted it to her head, planting it firmly atop her head, grinning as she made her way back towards the Post Office.

The people in town waved up at her, and she returned their waves, the grin never leaving her face. She loved the people of Domina and their friendly smiles as she walked the streets.

As she walked, she saw a familiar face standing at a fruit vendor, hunched over as he investigated the stack of apples before him.

His skin was pale white in comparison to hers, his hair as black as the night sky. He wore a black tunic shirt, tucked into white sweatpants. A cape hung over his shoulder, gold in design. His hair was spiked, cut short and choppy as if he'd done the work himself with a rusty kitchen knife. Unlike the Delivery Girl, he wore boots. These were made of plated steel, and they clinked together as he shifted his weight around.

The Delivery Girl approached, stepping up beside him and turning her gaze to the apples.

"Y'know..." She spoke, startling the man beside her. "I much prefer the ones that look like they're made of solid gold. They look sour, but they're pretty sweet."

The man jumped slightly, shaking his head. "You could eat a whole lemon and still think it was too sweet. There's something wrong with your tastebuds, Vio."

Violet chuckled. "Good to see you too, Script."

Script straightened, sighing as he picked up an apple and handed gold to the merchant selling. With a thank you and a bite of his apple, Script turned to Violet, looking up at her.

"Alright Vio, what's the plan for today?" Script said through a mouthful of apple, raising an eyebrow.

Violet shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've finished all my deliveries, how's your work coming along?"

Swallowing what was in his mouth, he gestured to the streets and began walking, Violet following beside him. "It's not goin' that great. The Elves have finally opened trade with the capital, but refuse to open trade with any of the smaller cities and towns. Aside from Parm and Duma, all the other small towns are losing out on products that could save lives."

Violet sighed. "The Queen hasn't had any say in this?"

"She's trying her best, but there's only so much one girl can do." Script shrugged, taking another bite of his apple. "Best case scenario, The Elves crack and give in to her requests. Worst case scenario, she has to start importing Elven products to other towns and tax the hell out of them so as to not deplete the kingdoms already almost depleted coffers."

Violet furrowed her brow in thought, trying to come up with a way she could help out, but Script brought her out of that train of thought by speaking once more.

"It's not a problem that can be solved overnight, or by punchin' things." Script elbowed Violet's leg, grinning up at her. "So cheer up, Vio! We'll get through this, after all, there ain't anything that's been able 'ta stop us so far!"

Violet was about to respond, but then the Earth beneath them shook violently as a roar of anger rippled through the fabric of the land. Pure rage resonated against the buildings and rang throughout the ears of the citizens, sending many to their knees as the anger temporarily rendered their minds numb.

Script staggered, and it was all he and Violet could do to stay on their feet as the impossible happened just on the horizon.

The Mana Tree began to glow, and crack's appeared all along it's trunk until all of a sudden it was torn asunder, ripped in half like it was made entirely of paper.

Massive chunks of wood as sharp as swords rained around the perimeter of The Mana Tree, visible to all who looked upon the massive Oak. The shards formed in such a way that it looked as if a massive wall made entirely of oak wood was constructed around the Mana Tree.

The inside of the tree itself was pure white, glowing with a magical energy unlike any had ever seen or felt before.

The roar subsided, the anger fading as the Tree was torn asunder.

The Dragon God had awakened, and his Prison was destroyed. Inferia was doomed yet again.


	4. He awakens, and the destruction begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon God awakens.  
> Our Heroes approach his throne.  
> The World's destruction begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon God's speech is bold.   
> From this point on, all Godly beings speak in Bold text.  
> Italics indicate thought.  
> Bolded Italics indicate Dragon God's PoV

Violet and Script had the bright idea of approaching The Mana Tree by themselves, having watched it split open by a massive force of magic.

As they approached, they were blinded by a bright blue light. A burst of magic, and all of a sudden, they were standing in a room made entirely of solid gold. In the center of the room was a throne, made of a stone which shimmered many different colors at once.

Sitting upon the throne was a man, with fiery red colored hair which spiked a little bit. He wore a dark green tunic with flecks of gold dotting the fabric and silver lining the sleeves and collar. His eyes were an emerald green, which pierced into Violet and Script as he looked upon them.

The left side of his face was covered in blood, as was his left arm, which held a large emerald colored pearl, also covered in blood.

When he spoke, his voice was smoother than silk, yet rough at the same time.

“ **You who approach me, state thy names and reasonings behind such actions.** ”

Violet spoke first. “I am Violet Stormbringer, and I’m with my friend here to investigate this place.”

She gestured to Script, who in turn spoke. “My name is Script Dragonsil, and I am here to investigate The Mana Tree and why it split open.”

The man chuckled. “ **Mortals and their curiosity. Always getting them into trouble.** ” He stood. “ **Do you two realize who I am?** ”

Violet was about to make some snarky comment, but was interrupted by Script.

“Am I correct in assuming you are The God of Dragons, Gerune?”

The Man chuckled. “ **You are correct, Human.** ” He stepped down from the dais upon which his throne was sitting, standing eye level with Violet. “ **And you. If I am not mistaken, there are few who have obtained the name Stormbringer. Or, if I may say it’s full title, Bringer of Storms.** ”

Violet’s throat closed and her mouth instantly went dry as she struggled to reply.

“ **Do not worry, I need not hear your voice to confirm my suspicions.** ” He smirked. “ **I do, however, wish to know how you obtained this title.** ”

After a few moments of Gerune listening intently, he nodded to Violet. “ **I see. So all I need to become The Bringer of Storms is to defeat you in combat and claim it as my own?** ”

“Yes.” Violet found her voice, replying simply.

“ **Well in that case…** ” Gerune stepped closer. “ **I’m terribly sorry about this. I do need to become The Bringer of Storms if I am to have any hope of taking Inferia over.** ”

Violet’s brow furrowed and before she could reply, Gerune reached out and grabbed Violet’s right arm.

And with strength which should have been impossible for someone as weak looking as him, he ripped Violet’s arm off and slammed it into the side of her head, sending her flying to the side.

She landed to his right, laying on her side and clutching where her right arm had once been. Her screams filled the throne room, music to Gerune’s ears.

He turned to Script, who watched in terrified silence.

“ **And you, human. You must be dealt with as well. After all, you are a Dragoon. A certified Dragon Slayer, one might say. I cannot allow you to live. I’m terribly sorry once more, but you may take solace in the knowledge that it was painless.** ”

With the lifting of his left arm, he pointed his Emerald Pearl at Script, who watched as it glowed with a bright light. As he watched, his limbs began to break away, dissolving into dust and scattering around The Throne Room. This continued until there was nothing left, save for his spear which Gerune kicked with such strength that it flew out of The Throne Room and halfway across Inferia.

He turned, frowning at the still screaming Violet.

“ **By all accounts, she should be dead.** ” He mused. “ **I mean, I disarmed her.** ” He was taken aback by his own comment, before grinning. “ **Quite literally, I might add**.”

With that, he shook his head. “ **Ah…I cannot exactly have a screaming Giantess in the middle of my Throne Room. However, she isn’t a threat to me much anymore. There’s no need to kill her. So…** ” He snapped his fingers. “ **I’ve got it.** ”

He lifted his left arm and the Emerald Pearl began to glow once more.

“ **A fair bit of advice, Violet.** ” He grinned. “ **I do suggest you live the rest of your life out quietly. Fighting against the current within the ocean that is my will is never a good idea. Farewell.** ”

With that, Violet was sent away. To where, Gerune didn’t know or care. He stepped back onto the dais where his Throne was and sat down, a smirk upon his face.

“ **Inferia will burn. And with it, The Goddess who imprisoned me within this dreadful tree.** ”


	5. He fights, he loses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon God arrives in The Capital City of Celelstia. He is met with a familiar face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon God's speech is bold.  
> From this point on, all Godly beings speak in Bold text.  
> Italics indicate thought.  
> Bolded Italics indicate Dragon God's PoV

_**After Violet was dealt with, Gerune figured there wasn’t much else to do except take out any other key figures which might prove a pain.** _

_**These people probably weren’t a danger, but he most definitely senses the blood of those who locked him away so long ago.** _

_**And the closest one just happened to be what the mortals referred to as Inferia’s capital.** _

_**Laughable. A town made entirely of crystals was the capital of Inferia? What had this world come to?** _

_**It didn’t matter, he figured. He would soon take it all over once more and in his reign, nothing would be out of his control.** _

_**Returning to the task at hand, he leapt into the sky and shifted into a massive dragon, as large as The Mana Tree itself. His scales were made of a material which shone with every color of the rainbow.** _

_**He was less like a dragon, and more like a serpent with the way he coiled around the skies, flying in irregular patterns that annoyed even him.** _

_**It had been so long since he flew. Far too long. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it again.** _

**_Not long after his flight had begun, Gerune had landed just inside the city of Celelstia. He had morphed back into his humanoid shape, stumbling as he hit the ground._ **

**_It was uneven, and terribly out of place. Who builds cobblestone pathways in a city where even the ground is made of Crystal?_ **

**_He was going to have some strong words with whoever designed Celelstia._ **

**_As he straightened himself, he took a note of how quiet it was._ **

“ **Ooh, how fast they evacuated this city. The Mortals of old couldn’t do such a thing even when they saw me approaching days in advance. I have a feeling my new subjects are going to be much better than my old ones**.” He chuckled to himself.

_**He took his time as he sauntered towards The Palace, allowing the rain to wash over him, staining the cobblestone walkways with the blood that stained him. The blood never seemed to wash away completely, leaving quite an obvious path behind him.** _

_**When he approached the palace gates, he was met with a surprising sight.** _

_**Script Dragonsil stood there, spear at the ready.** _

“ **Ah**.” _**Gerune chuckled**_. “ **I hadn’t expected you to make another one so quickly**!”

Script scowled. “So you know?”

“ **Of course I know! The Dragonsil Family has always been exceptional with their use of homunculi clones! Tell me, how far has it come? Used to be you Dragonsil could only make one a day, yet here you are before me again, in the span of a few hours!** ” _**Gerune found it very amusing that Script believed he stood any modicum of a chance with his silly little clones.**_

_**And then the unthinkable happened. Script was suddenly in Gerune’s face, and Gerune was knocked back several feet after having been struck with the blunt end of Script’s spear.** _

Script chuckled. “Some Dragonsil family members can make more than one a day. Me? I can’t. But hey, at least I’m here before you in the flesh.”

**_Gerune stared up at Script, surprised at what happened. When he stood, his tone had gone from amusement to annoyance._ **

“ **So. You face me yourself. Well, as much as I would love to dance with you, I have a date with the person in that Palace.** ”

Script chuckled. “Yeah? Well sorry to tell you but you’re not going anywhere except back to whatever hell you spawned in, Dragon God.”

 _ **Gerune sighed.** _ “ **You mortals always did make terrible choices. Very well, I will dispose of you quick** ly.”

_**Script rushed forward, bringing his spear upwards in an attempt to cut at Gerune’s neck.** _

**_The Dragon God only chuckled. He brought his sword up, deflecting Script’s spear to the side._ “Nice try, old friend.”**

Script scowled. “We are not friends, Gerune.”

**“Aw, we’re not? A shame. My friends tend not to lose their right arms.”**

_**That caught Script off guard, his eyes widening. Gerune took this chance to bring his fist against Script’s gut, sending him flying back towards the way he came.** _

**“Oh, by the way. Good luck finding your friend. You know, The Old Stormbringer.” _He shrugged._ “I dunno where she went, but it can’t be anywhere that will help her survive for more than a few days.”**

Script stabbed his spear into the ground, using it to slow himself down. When he landed, he dropped to his knees as he held onto Gungnir. “Ugh…He’s strong.” 

**“I’m not just strong, Script.” _Gerune smiled down at The White Dragon._ “I’m pretty much invincible. Not even Gungnir can stop me.”**

Script looked up at Gerune, scowling. “You…You won’t get away with this.”

**_Gerune’s eyes flashed with disappointment._ “How cliche. Here I was expecting you to put up more of a fight, and with less…bland retorts. Still, I must thank you. Because of your reveal, I don’t exactly have to search far for you. Oh, or this.” **

_**Gerune reached and grabbed Gungnir. The Spear burst into electricity, attempting to release Gerune’s grip on it.** _

**“Hmph. It’s been so long, it doesn’t remember the fact that it was once part of me. How annoying…”**

_**He gripped it more firmly, ripping it from the ground and lifting Script upwards.** _

**_Gerune frowned at Script._ “…Buddy, look. You were supposed to let go.”**

Script shook his head. “I won’t let go! Not even when I die!”

**_Gerune sighed._ “I was hoping to avoid this, but, fine. You will let go.”**

**_Gerune lifted his orb up, pressing it to Script’s face._ “O’ Lord of Jewels, veiled in twilight and banished to The Void, accept this offering I make unto you!”**

_**Script stared in horror as The Orb began to absorb him. When his head made it through, he witnessed a magnificent whale. Everything about the whale was made of a rainbow material, including it’s three heads which looked at Script with a furious hunger.** _

_**The Orb finished absorbing Script, his legs kicking even as he was swallowed whole.** _

_**Gerune lowered his orb, sighing. He twirled Gungnir around, which still surged with electricity.** _

**“Your Master is gone. You are mine now.” _Gerune brought Gungnir to his face, staring at the blade as he scolded it._ “Now…Return to me!”**

**_Gungnir began to glow, transforming from a spear and into a fang so sharp that just resting in Gerune’s hand began to draw blood._ “Ah, as sharp as the day I was born. With this…” _He returned the fang to his mouth, grinning as it fused itself back into his form._**

**“Ah!” _He stretched, his joints cracking as he did so._ “It’s good to be back. The Right Dragon Fang is returned. Now, just to find the other pieces of myself. Of course…” _He looked up, staring at The Crystal Palace_. “I have an inkling where one might be.”**


	6. He grows, more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon God's speech is bold.  
> From this point on, all Godly beings speak in Bold text.  
> Italics indicate thought.  
> Bolded Italics indicate Dragon God's PoV

_**The Dragon God sauntered through the Palace gates, his arms swinging by his side as he just walked straight in. No guards to stop him, no pesky servants to tell him he shouldn’t be on Palace Grounds.** _

_**It seems there was only one presence in the Palace, save for his. One which greeted him when he entered The Throne Room.** _

_**Standing there, was The Queen of Inferia. She rested a greatsword as large as she was on her shoulder. Her dark purple hair fell behind her, her crown resting neatly atop her head. She wore her usual garb, a green tunic with a red cape flowing behind her. Her feet were adorned with brown leather boots, and her legs were wrapped in bandages. Her arms were also wrapped in bandages, though Gerune figured they were simply there for aesthetics rather than actually being injured.** _

_**“So. The Queen of Inferia. Tempest Highblade.” Gerune smirked. “We meet again.”** _

_**Tempest’s pointed ears twitched. “Gerune, The Dragon God. It hasn’t been long enough. Why don’t you just go back home and let me die of old age?”** _

_**“As much as I would love to…” He shrugged. “You elves live far too long for my taste. If you want something done, might as well do it yourself, right?”** _

_**Tempest scowled. “So that’s why you’re here? To get rid of me? Why make a show of entering my city and taking out The White Dragon? You know full well I can’t hold a finger against you.”** _

_**Gerune chuckled. “You’re right. I could kill you almost immediately. But!” He raised a finger, and his eyes took on a dangerous anger. “After that humiliation you put me through five hundred years ago…I want to have some fun.”** _

_**Tempest sighed. “Always one for theatrics, eh Gerune?”** _

_**“Have been since the day I was born.” Gerune summoned his blade once again, pointing it at Tempest. “That mighty sword of yours won’t do you much good, you know! I already absorbed Gungnir back into my body, all that’s left is the sword you’re holding!”** _

_**Tempest grinned. “Then come and get it!” She gripped the sword with her other arm and lifted it off her shoulder. With a mighty swing, she sent a shockwave towards Gerune.** _

_**Deflecting it with ease, Gerune smirked. “Is that all you’ve got? I probably won’t even need my sword if you’re just going to play around.”** _

_**Tempest rushed forward, swinging her blade in a wide arc, yet with speed that should be impossible with a sword as large as she was.** _

_**Gerune failed to block it, eyes widening at the speed. He took the blow and was sent skidding backwards.** _

_**“Hmph! Not bad. Just what I would expect from you, Tempest.” Gerune chuckled. “Guess there’s no need to hold back!”** _

_**Gerune swung his blade in a flurry of random swings, sending energy shockwave after energy shockwave towards Tempest.** _

_**Tempest managed to block most of them, but two broke through her defense and she was sent flying. She landed in her throne, her crown knocked from her head as she slumped into the seat.** _

_**“Guh…” She stared at Gerune as he stood there. “What power! You’re far stronger than you were five hundred years ago! How on earth did you grow while sealed!?”** _

_**Gerune smiled. He lifted his sword, and a flash of lightning exploded from the ceiling, setting his sword alight with sparks of electricity. “I am, of course, The Bringer of Storms.”** _

_**Tempest’s eyes widened. “Y-You!? But…That means!”** _

_**Gerune began his slow approach, nodding. “Yes. Violet Stormbringer fell. After I disarmed her, quite literally I might add, I sent her away for a while. She won’t be interfering.”** _

_**“So you sought to keep her alive? To what end?” Tempest stood, staggering slightly as she lifted her sword.** _

_**“To be honest, I don’t even know! I just felt like she didn’t have to die yet!” He laughed, throwing his head back. “Isn’t that just funny? It feels like I’m not even in control of my actions anymore!”** _

_**Tempest took a breath. “Gerune…You’ve gone mad.”** _

_**“Mad?” Gerune frowned, staring off to the side. “But Tempest-”** _

_**He was interrupted as a blade flew through the air.** _

_**He looked down to see Tempest, impaled on his blade, looking up at him with wide eyes and blood dripping from her mouth.** _

_**“I’ve never felt so sane in my life.” He smiled. “You put up a good fight, though. Almost had me there, questioning my sanity like that! You always were a naughty girl.”** _

_**He ripped his blade from Tempest’s chest, chuckling as she fell.** _

_**“Man. This is just too easy. Not only did I take down The White Dragon, but I took out The Queen of Inferia herself. All in the same day.”** _

_**He kicked Tempest’s body, sending her off to the side.** _

_**“Now…” He dismissed his sword, leaning down to pick up Tempest’s blade. He lifted it to his face, grinning. “Alright. The Left Dragon Fang is mine again!”** _

_**A pause.** _

_**Several minutes went by until Gerune spoke again. “…I said…The Left Dragon Fang is mine again!”** _

_**He frowned. “Well that’s a tad odd. I was sure Tempest had it…”** _

_**He looked over to Tempest, who’s lifeless corpse was grinning. As if taunting him.** _

_**“No.” He scowled. “You didn’t.”** _

_**He flipped the sword around, revealing the side that was kept hidden from him until now.** _

_**That side was made of the same material as the rest of the sword, but in very large, black letters which were hastily scribbled onto it as if written by a child was one simple word.** _

_**Fake.** _

_**He was had. Tricked. He dropped the sword, turning to Tempest’s body. Still grinning as her eyes seemed to follow his movements.** _

_**“You…you wretched little whore! Even in death, you taunt me!?” His right hand lit ablaze. “I hope your spirit burns just as your body shall!”** _

_**He sent a massive blast of fire into Tempest’s corpse, incinerating it like it was made of paper. The blast was so large that it melted a hole into the wall of the Palace, revealing the cracked open Mana Tree. Even that seemed to be taunting Gerune.** _

_**And so he roared, cursing in an ancient tongue, heard from all over Inferia.** _

_**He would not be defeated by such an easy trick. That much, he promised.** _


	7. Almost complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon God's speech is bold.  
> From this point on, all Godly beings speak in Bold text.  
> Italics indicate thought.  
> Bolded Italics indicate Dragon God's PoV

_**Leviathan uncurled himself from around the massive spire which rose from the southern seas as The Dragon God approached.** _

_**Even uncurled and arisen from his comfortable half-slumber, Leviathan was still so massive that only half of his body rose from the sea.** _

_**The sea serpent stared at The Dragon God, speaking out.** _

_**“Gerune, God of Dragons. To what do I owe the pleasure?” The way he spoke was like a thousand knives scraping against the concrete.** _

_**Tabitha clutched at Tempest’s Sword as she hid inside the massive tower which rose behind Leviathan. Her, and many other refugees from Celelstia had arrived here in droves, and the sea serpent was more than happy to take them in if it meant repaying his debt to Tempest Highblade, the Queen of Inferia.** _

_**Gerune stared at Leviathan, a bored look in his eyes and his lips curled in an unimpressed scowl. “Leviathan, old friend.”** _

_**“We’re not friends, Gerune.”** _

_**“Been hearin’ that phrase alot. I’m not a good enemy to have, why wouldn’t you want to be my friend?” He shrugged. “Anyway. Leviathan. It has come to my attention that you harbor humans who have stolen from me my Left Dragon Claw. I would very much like to have it back.”** _

_**Leviathan lowered himself so that he was eye level with Gerune. “And why, Dragon God, would you assume we would hand it to you after asking so nicely?”** _

_**Gerune sighed. “Because I really didn’t want to kill you.”** _

_**‘I’m not like pitiful humans, Gerune. It will take you more than you think to take me down.” Leviathan opened his maw, releasing a wave of high pressure water which would have evaporated any mortal target.** _

_**Gerune simply stood there, and he sighed once the blast was finished. “You’d think after five hundred years that I would enjoy the bath you just gave me. But honestly Leviathan, much like your demeanor, the water was a bit cold.”** _

_**Leviathan reeled back. “How did you…?”** _

_**Gerune took a finger and he hooked it into his mouth, moving the flesh aside to reveal that he had both of his fangs. “I’ve defeated the White Dragon and regained two of my four missing body parts. Once I have retrieved my Left Dragon Claw, I will almost be complete and I shall lay waste to the humans we both very much despise.”** _

_**Leviathan stared. “You defeated The White Dragon? Script is truly defeated?”** _

_**“Aye. The very protector of Humanity has fallen, as has his companion.”** _

_**Leviathan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You cannot mean…”** _

_**Gerune crossed his arms, frowning as he spoke. “What was her name…?” He began to mutter to himself as he was lost in thought. After a moment, he looked up, snapping his fingers. “Aha! Violet Stormbringer, I believe her name was.”** _

_**Leviathan roared, leaning forward to stare Gerune in his eyes once more. “You lie! The Bringer of Storms is more than enough to stand up against you!”** _

_**Gerune raised an eyebrow. “Is that right? Then why, dear friend, was it so easy to rip her arm off?” He stepped forward, looking into Leviathan’s blood red eyes. “You cursed her to never touch the waters or else she would fall. You cursed her so that she would never be with her beloved Water Spirits ever again. Yet here you stand, claiming she is a match for me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were still soft for her, as you are for all Giantkin!”** _

_**Leviathan opened his maw again, releasing another blast of high pressured water. Gerune lifted his hand and the water evaporated into mist. He then brought his hand forward and slammed it into Leviathan, punching him so hard his fist ripped through the head of the sea serpent, rending him in two.** _

_**Leviathan fell back, roaring in such pain and with such might that it could be heard all over Inferia. The sea changed color, going from it’s usual blue hues into a black murky color as Leviathan’s body dissolved into dust.** _

_**Tainted with The Sea Serpents blood, The Oceans of Inferia became unstable, and storms already formed on the surfaces, no longer kept in check by Leviathan.** _

_**Gerune watched as Leviathan dissolved, shaking his head. “Foolish Sea Serpent, going soft.” He then turned his attention to the spire that rose from the sea. “I’m only going to say this once!” He shouted over the crashing waves, his voice carrying into the spire.** _

_**Tabitha and the other humans flinched at Gerune’s shouting.** _

_**“I want The Claw. If you do not give it to me, I will be forced to level this tower and procure what I seek from the wreckage.”** _

_**No longer protected by Leviathan, or The Queen of Inferia, Tabitha saw only one way out of this mess. With the sword in hand, she stepped out of the spire and onto the pathway which led from the mainland into it.** _

_**She lifted the sword, presenting it to Gerune.** _

_**“Hmph. If only you lot had seen fit to give this to me sooner. You all might have forgone some needless death.” He lifted his hand and the sword flew from Tabitha’s grip and into Gerune’s left hand.** _

_**Once it made contact with his left hand, the sword transformed from a simple longsword and into a talon, curved and made of an ivory material. The talon proceeded to melt into Gerune’s hand, returning to it’s rightful place within The Dragon God’s body.** _

_**His claw finally returned to him, Gerune felt more power return to him. He lifted his right hand, and without a word, he obliterated the spire which rose from the southern sea, destroying Tabitha and all the humans within.** _

_**“Such an eyesore.” He muttered to himself as he morphed into his true form, flying off towards The Broken Mana Tree. It would be some time before his true power was returned, and there was no better way to prepare than to rest for the upcoming days.** _

_**Humanity shall soon be destroyed, and Inferia will be his yet again.** _


End file.
